Operation: Damage Control
by Post It Lover
Summary: Kyouko: Mio is to Katsuki as Student is to Teacher. Ren: Mogami-san is to Tsuruga-san as Kohai is to Sempai. Yashiro-san: Kyoko is to Ren as...


Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me=) I do not own any of the 'Skip Beat!' characters

Operation: Damage Control

"What are you doing Kyoko-chan?"

"Oh, I'm making a list of analogies Yashiro-san."

Yukihito Yashiro entered the Love Me Room in order to check whether or not his talent's favorite Love Me girl was in the agency today. When he saw her poring over and scribbling furiously on a piece of paper he couldn't help but look at what this girl was up to.

"You see I just wanted to see which roles I've played with Tsuruga-san." Kyoko continued. "I only have 2 so far. I haven't really worked much with Tsuruga-san but I would like to start keeping track anyway. Plus, I'm also starting to think about what roles I would like to do in the future. "

"Oh really? That's very enthusiastic of you me hear them then." Yashiro-san continued as he was intrigued by her little project.

"O-okay." Kyoko replied unsurely, slightly embarrassed by having been caught by Yashiro-san. "It's not much but here goes:

1.) Mio is to Katsuki as Student is to Teacher

2.) Setsu is to Cain as Sister is to Brother

Those are all of my roles with Tsuruga-san so far but I really want to act opposite Tsuruga-san some more." Kyoko said with a light tint in her cheeks. "It might be too presumptuous of me to think of acting directly opposite him but I just know I can still learn so much from my sem—"

"Hmm…how about Mogami-san is to Tsuruga-san as Kohai is to Sempai?" Ren supplied as he gracefully entered the Love Me Section Room with three cups of coffee in hand.

"Oh! That was a good one Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko exclaimed. "I like the sound of that. They certainly aren't acting roles but our relationship nonetheless." she continued as she accepted his offered coffee.

Yashiro-san who was silently listening to their conversation all this time was flabbergasted when he heard what Ren said to Kyoko_. 'Ren! Are you stupid! Really, for all you acting talents all you can do is continuously demote yourself to sempai status instead of promoting yourself to something more in front of the girl you love.'_ He thought quite irritated at his charge. _'Ah! Forget it! This Is what my job as a manger is for! I've got an idea'_ thought Yashiro-san as he started to remedy the situation by pulling "Operation: Damage Control-Promote Ren to Lover Status."

"I've got a couple of good ones too." He interrupted as the other two conversed amiably.

"Oh what is it Yashiro-san?" asked Kyoko quite happy to have more additions to her list. Even Ren looked interested at what he was about to add.

"What about Kyoko is to Ren as girl is to boy?"

"Yashiro-san!" Kyoko whined. "That's obvious isn't it? Don't you have anything else?"

'_How dense can this girl really be?'_ he thought as he came up with his second suggestion.

"Well, what about this one? Kyoko is to Ren as girlfriend is to boyfriend?" He was yet again met by a disappointed face.

"Come on Yashiro-san! Of course Tsuruga-san and I have been friends for a year now! "

'_Strike Two!'_

Yashiro-san was really getting frustrated by the lack of romantic stimulus receptors in Kyoko's brain. _'Honestly, most girls would have already fainted with the thought being in a girlfriend-boyfriend relationship with Ren. Yet this girl…'_ He thought darkly as he prepared his final attack. _'There is no way you can avoid this and miss it completely Kyoko-chan.'_ He thought triumphantly.

"How about Kyoko is to Ren as Wife is to Husband?"

"…"

'_Ha! I knew it! It's a success! Operation Damage Control is a success!'_ He thought happily. In his happiness, he didn't notice the _'holy smile'_ boring holes through his head. And when he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see a depressed Kyoko on the floor.

"Eh…Kyoko-chan….? What's wrong?"

"Yashiro-san!" said Kyoko under her breath, the atmosphere around her getting heavier by the second. "Are you trying to say that I should play as Tsuruga-san's love interest?"

"Uh…heh. Yes?" he replied carefully, preparing himself for any outbursts that might come from her.

"That's super impossible! SUPER impossible Yashiro-san!" Kyoko exclaimed as she balled her fists and continued. " I will never step over the sacred bounds of Kohai-Sempai relationship! NEVER! NEVER!"

As she stood up however, the room phone started to ring.

"Hello? Sawara-san! A job? Really! I'll be there right away! Thank You so much!"

"Another job offer then?" asked Yashiro-san.

"Yes! And it's an offer for a movie this time!" replied Kyoko excitedly as she gathered her things. "Well, I'll be off then! Bye Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san!" she said as she bowed deeply and happily bounced off to the talent section.

Yashiro-san however was not so happy. The moment Kyoko left, the degree of brightness in Ren's smile quadrupled. He didn't even have to turn around to see if his charge was smiling or not. His back alone could feel Ren's anger.

"Well now Yashiro-san!" said Ren.

"YES!" the manager replied stiffly.

"That was some damage control you did huh? Thanks to that, not only was I demoted to sempai once, but seems like I'll never get out if sempai status." Ren said as walked towards the door, his smile increasing its power with every step. He turned around and looked straight at his manager and said, "By the way Yashiro-san, You can walk home today!"

"NO!" _So much for damage control._

From then on, Yukihito Yashiro learned that his toughest job as a manager was to promote Tsuruga Ren to Mogami Kyoko. But it didn't stop him from trying though.

* * *

A/N: It's not my best. But I just had to get it out of me before I work on a longer story = )PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
